Kaze ga Fuku machi
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Y su tranquila vida cuidando a su hermano menor, Kotaro. Cambió en el momento que ese chico con orejas y cola de perro –Inui-sama– llegó a su vida. (Yōkai Au, GanderBender), [Fem Ryuushi x Inui]


**Disclaimer:** " **Gakuen Babysitters"** es propiedad de **Hari** **Tokino.**

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error ortográfico, redacción o lo que vean decir para editar –hecho desde el celular–. Y GanderBender, fem Ryuushi (Ryuuko), [Yōkai Au]

* * *

 **P** rólogo

* * *

─Ryuuko-chan, cásate conmigo.

Y tras abrir la puerta de su casa es recibida por una nueva propuesta de matrimonio, una que es acompañada por un efusivo abrazo que le hace caer al piso.

Suspira y acaricia con ternura los desordenados cabellos de exótico color escarlata.

Una risa escapa de sus labios, es algo inevitable si el par de orejas y cola de chico sobre ella se mueven de esa manera.

 _«Por esa razón Kotaro siempre lo llama wua wua»_

─Inui-sama, pesas.

Menciona, logra que él chico arriba de ella se quite de encima. Posteriormente él, le tiende su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Ella acepta pero ahora que está de pie él, le abrasa y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Aunque debe de estar acostumbrada a sus muestras de cariño, no puede evitar enrojecer.

─Vamos Ryuuko-chan, se mi esposa─repite una vez más.

En esta ocasión él hace "esa" mirada, aunque estando así no surte el mismo efecto en ella. Cuando Inui-sama adopta su forma humana la mirada de tierna cachorro no funciona como debe.

Ya perdió la cuenta de todas las veces en las que él le ha propuesto matrimonio, es una costumbre de su parte pero, cada una de sus propuestas es verdadera, sincera, le demuestra y expresa su amor que existen días en los que le es difícil el rechazar su proposición.

Pero... El hacer eso, el aceptar ser su esposa es algo que no debe de hacer.

Ambos son diferentes o mejor dicho son dos individuos de especies diferentes.

Ella es solo una chica humana que es responsable de su pequeño hermano menor, Kotaro. La única familia que le queda en el mundo.

Y él, Inui-sama es un chico de su edad –o eso le dice su apariencia– solo que con la singularidad de tener orejas y cola de perro. Eso le pone en conflicto no sabe si él es un perro que se transforma en humano o un _Yōkai_ qué se supone no debería de existir o ser real...

─Nee-chan.

La voz de Kotaro la saca de su ensoñación, al ver a su hermano corre a abrazarlo –ignorando al pobre Inui-sama, que se siente decepcionado–.

─¿Kotaro, te portaste bien con Inui-sama?─pregunta. Recibe un ligero sip de su hermano.

 _«Ryuuko-chan, es un ángel»_

─Ryuuko-chan, casate conmigo─repite por tercera vez de lo que va del día.

─No, wua wua malo. Nee-chan, es mía.

Le responde Kotaro por ella y le divierte como Inui-sama se molesta por el comentario y Kotaro jala sus orejas, –ya no le teme como antes– para hacerle saber que ella no se casara con él.

 _«Por lo menos si Kotaro responde por mí, es más sencillo para mi»_

Y así ya son tres meses desde que la vida de ella y Kotaro cambió en el momento que el misterioso y ¿mágico? Inui-sama apareció en sus vidas.

* * *

 _Se supone que debería de acabar los fics pendientes pero, no. Tengo que crear nuevos, la idea vino y no la voy a desaprovechar._

 _Es momento de darle su oportunidad con su bello ángel a Inui-senpai, solo veo Hayato x Ryuushi y sorry este es uno de esos pocos fandoms en los que me gusta el todos x todos. Y soy la loca a la que le gusta experimentar con la variedad (luego invado de puro Usaida x Yukari, mi OTP)_

 _De una vez aviso que los capítulos serán cortos (trataré de que sean más de mil palabras) y a paso tortuga (si actualizo seguido, ni se emocionen que soy lenta) ya que también está en proceso un One-shot de la misma temática solo que de Ryuushi x Inomata, un Nezu x Oc que me pidieron (linda persona que me dejo la petición, tardaré ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir con Oc sin embargo, ya tengo la ides de como hacerlo sin que sienta conflicto con la personalidad de Nezu –me dejaste muy siempre la personalidad de la chica que entre en conflicto, pero creo que ya sé como hacerlo –), sin descuidar "Babysitters" y los fics que empecé pero no terminé._

 _Ya por último el título de fic viene porque estoy escuchando la canción del mismo nombre de **Luck Life,** sep, soy pésima con los títulos._

 _Sin más gracias por leer, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
